


The Frog Prince

by princessbilbo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbilbo/pseuds/princessbilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic written for Sukka Month, and based off of the story "The Frog Prince".  It's an AU where Sokka is the frog and Suki is a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog Prince

Tears formed in Suki's eyes as she stared down at the lake. Down at the bottom of the lake were her fans - the fans her mother gave her. The only things of her mother's that remained. Everything else, her father destroyed in a fit of rage after she died. They were her weapons of choice, the weapons Suki was trying to learn to use, and now they were gone. Suki knew how to swim, but she also knew how deep the lake was, and the metal fans would have surely sunk to the bottom.

Now defeated, Suki took a step back and fell to her knees and just let herself cry. She had finally reached her limit, and she just needed to let it out.

What she didn't know was that a little badgerfrog was watching her. He had always been watching her. The badgerfrog was taken by the young beauty, and he couldn't help but have feelings for her. They were feelings he knew that she would never return, but he was just happy to feel them. It was his only reminder that he was human, something he was starting to lose sight of.

For some time now he's been watching the Fire Nation princess. He watched how her sisters teased and tortured her for fun, but she never broke. She was strong. Each tease and each push didn't come with a cry from her; they came with a stern look and a willingness to fight back. She didn't care what her sisters thought of her, only what she thought of herself, and it was clear that she thought highly of herself.

But this was clearly the final straw. Azula, her older sister, would always make fun of Suki for not being a real noble. Suki was the daughter of the king and an Earth Nation peasant from an island they conquered. She was a nobody who wouldn't amount to anything, while Azula was the true heir.

It was difficult to watch this all unfold before his eyes, while he could do nothing. He was just a badgerfrog. Azula would probably have just set him on fire and his life would've been over. But seeing her cry over her lost fans was something he could help with, and something he was going to help with.

"Um, excuse me?"

Suki looked up to see where the voice was coming from, but saw no one.

"Down here."

Finally, Suki looked down and spotted the badgerfrog. Her eyes, still red from crying, widened in surprise.

"Did you just talk?"

The badgerfrog nodded. "My name is Sokka, and a few years ago I was turned into this badgerfrog." He wouldn't say why, but it was because he was always teasing the Spirits. He didn't believe in them, and they turned against him and decided this would be his punishment.

"I'm talking to a badgerfrog." Those were words she meant to keep to herself, but said out loud.

"Yeah. Just be happy you aren't talking to a cowhippo. Those things cannot hold a conversation to save their lives."

His comment made her laugh, and it was the most beautiful sound Sokka had ever heard. He could spend his whole life listening to that.

"But, um, I found these in my lake." He pushed forward the fans. "I'm not a fan of litter. Get it?"

More tears began to fill Suki's eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy. Her fans. They were back. She quickly grabbed them and hugged them. Sokka's little pun went unheard.

"You brought them back!" She sang. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"No problem." If badgerfrogs could blush, he'd be doing so right now. "But, I guess I'll leave you be. Um… see you around."

"Wait."

Sokka was about to stop and turn around, but he was suddenly up in the air. It only took him a second to realize Suki had picked him up.

"I want to thank you." She was smiling again. A smile that Sokka loved to see. A smile that he caused. The thought that she was smiling because of him made his little heart race.

"You don't need to."

"But I want to." She pleaded. "What do you want? I may be part Earth Kingdom, but I'm still a princess here. I'll get you whatever you want."

"Money won't do me much." Because what would a badgerfrog do with money? "But… I wouldn't mind a kiss."

The thought wasn't an appealing one to Suki, but she just smiled and brought Sokka closer, planting a kiss against his badgerfrog lips.

Suddenly this mist surrounded them and Suki's hands felt empty. Quickly she got up and called out for Sokka, worried about her badgerfrog friend.

As soon as it came, the mist cleared and someone grabbed Suki's hand. Instincts took over, and she flipped the person over her shoulder, and with a loud thud they hit the ground.

"Ow!" A familiar voice spoke.

"Sokka!" She recognized it right away.

Finally, she got a good look at the person who grabbed her. On the ground laid a very human and very naked Sokka, but she didn't care during that moment. Instead she went down to hug him, and he happily hugged back, after a second of fear that she'd attack again.

"You really are human!"

"And I really am naked." He replied with a chuckle.

Suki quickly pulled away, blushing and trying hard not to look at the naked man in front of her. "Maybe we should get you some clothes."

"That'd be nice. But Suki?" He placed his hand against her cheek. "You shouldn't stay here."

"What?"

"You should come with me. My sister, she's with the Avatar and we're planning to take down your father. I've seen how your sister treats you, and I've seen how your father treats you. They aren't good people. Not like you."

Leave her home?

No. This wasn't her home. This had never been her home. Her home was Kyoshi Island. A place she'd never been to, but she felt like it was where she belonged.

She nodded. "I'll get you some clothes and we'll leave tonight."

Sokka smiled. And with his hand still on her cheek, he inched closer. "I'll be waiting here for you."

He kissed the girl he'd been watching for so long now. The girl he had fallen in love with. And she kissed him back. It felt amazing.

"You taste like fish." She whispered to him as she broke the kiss.

And he just laughed. "Sorry."

With a smile, Suki got up and headed back to the palace. As promised, she returned with clothes, and that night, the two young lovers set out to find Aang, and hopefully, save the world.


End file.
